


falling apart against you

by rubbercip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, good boyfriend iwaizumi, might be ooc? idk, oikawa’s bad knee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbercip/pseuds/rubbercip
Summary: oikawa has ouchies on the outside and the inside. iwaizumi helps with both
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	falling apart against you

**Author's Note:**

> i got real tired writing this but i care them

He didn’t acknowledge the pain in his knee after he crashed into the table during the Karasuno match. He didn’t acknowledge it as they sat for their team meeting afterwards, or as they ate dinner, or even as they went and had a third-years only practice before the gym closed for the night. He especially didn’t acknowledge it on the way home as he talked with Iwaizumi, holding his hand, occasionally glancing up to see which stars were out tonight. No, nothing really occurred to Oikawa that something was actually wrong until he got home.

After walking back to his own house after the practice, Oikawa and Iwaizumi said a quick hello to Oikawa’s parents before heading up to his bedroom. It wasn’t really odd that Iwaizumi ended up coming over for the night; after years of friendship (and recently, an unknown relationship), their parents had just gotten used to them always being together. They were both exhausted, so they didn’t have a whole lot of energy to talk about anything right now. They just wanted to shower and sleep. After a bit of bickering, Oikawa ended up in the bathroom first, and he turned on the shower before he began to undress.

That’s when he started to feel the ache in his knee.

After the game, he’d left the brace for his bad knee on, assuming that after he crashed into the table it’d be a little sore. But he hadn’t imagined getting this bad; it was obviously swelling in the brace, and as Oikawa took it off, he could see that it was beginning to bruise. He grimaced a bit as he poked at it, but then just shrugged it off as he got into the shower. Practically standing on one foot the whole shower, he decided he’d deal with the pain later..

But then one thing led to another, andmlater turned into kinda an intimate moment. Both boys were freshly showered and in their night shirts and boxers, and Oikawa was lying lazily on top of his boyfriend, kissing him gently on his cheeks, forehead, anywhere he could really get to. Kissing was one of the newest things they’d implemented into their relationship, and Oikawa was taking advantage of that privilege every chance he got; he wasn’t gonna let an achy knee get in the way of this.

“I’m so proud of you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered softly, trying to give Iwaizumi the reassurance he needed, “You’re incredible.”

Iwaizumi flushed, his eyes opening a bit to look at Oikawa as he pressed kisses down his neck and onto his chest. With his arms wrapped around Oikawa, Iwaizumi flipped them over, wanting to give his boyfriend the same caring treatment. Except upon being flipped, Oikawa straight up yelped, pushing Iwaizumi away as he shot up.

“Fucking-” he hissed out, hands going to his knee as he sat up a bit. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi had even put that much pressure on it- his knee just seriously hurt.

Upon seeing the pained expressed on Oikawa’s face, Iwaizumi sat up as well, worry flashing across his face as he tried to figure out what happened. “Wh-What? What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked all at once, but he saw Oikawa’s hands go to his knee and he felt like he already kinda knew the answer. He felt himself frown. “Did you ice it while I was in the shower?” 

Oikawa hesitated. There was really no point in trying to lie to Iwaizumi- he’d see right past it, he always did. Putting his ego aside, he mumbled, “I… didn’t think I could make it back upstairs on my own if I got it.”

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi shot back with no real venom as he started to get up, “I’ll go grab an ice pack.”

Ignoring Oikawa’s protests, he went downstairs and grabbed an ice pack, as well as a washcloth so it wouldn’t be right on his knee. He was beating himself up just a bit; sure, he was tired, but how had he let Oikawa’s injury slip his mind? And why wasn’t he taking care of himself. Iwaizumi let out a sigh as he walked back upstairs, ready to lecture Oikawa on taking care of himself for the thousandth time. Only, he couldn’t. Upon walking in the room, the comment about how Oikawa needed to be more careful died before it could leave his mouth. 

Because there laid his boyfriend- his strong, confident boyfriend- curled in on himself under the blankets and crying almost inaudibly. 

Iwaizumi swallowed hard; he was worried that Oikawa’s knee was seriously fucked up, but he was almost more nervous that the tears weren’t from the injury. Iit wasn’t often that Oikawa let his insecurities show, so to see him so vulnerable was a troubling sight. 

He didn’t speak as he slid into bed with Oikawa- Iwaizumi knew better than that. Carefully, he just pulled Oikawa up against him, making sure the ice on his knee before he just held the setter in his arms. Oikawa’s face was hidden in Iwaizumi’s chest, and his sobs picked up just a bit in volume. Not enough to alert his parents, but enough for Iwaizumi to begin rubbing circles into his back, just letting him know that he was there. Neither of them were too sure of how long the silence went on before Oikawa finally opened up.

“I didn’t mean for you to see that…” he said quietly, his face still hidden against Iwaizumi as he sniffled. Iwaizumi just held him closer.

“You’re an ugly crier,” he replied, getting a small laugh from his boyfriend as an answer. A laugh that dissolved into a soft sob.

“I… it just sucks,” he started to explain, not meeting the others’ gaze as he tried to find the right words, “I wanted this so bad… for the team, of course, but for myself, too. Wanted to shove it right in Ushiwaka’s stupid face, prove that I could do it…” He gave a shaky laugh, one that was borderline a sob again, and tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s waist. “Make all this worth it, y-y’know…?”

Iwaizumi frowned as he pulled away from the hug a bit. He tipped Oikawa’s head up a bit so they were making eye contact. “Don’t do that to yourself, Tooru.” His voice was soft but firm as he spoke, “No one in this prefecture- no one in this damn country works as hard as you do. We… yeah, going to nationals would’ve been nice, but not going doesn’t change the fact that you’re still the best setter in Miyagi.”

Oikawa visibly swallowed, then cast his glance down before just cuddling back up to Iwaizumi’s chest. The latter continued, letting his hand slide into Oikawa’s hair to gently run his fingers through the soft strands.

“I know you’re gonna move on from this. You’ll give your leg some time to heal, let yourself be bitter for a while, but then you’ll be moving on from this. Pushing yourself too hard probably, going onto better things. And I’ll be there for you the whole way. Okay?” The last bit made his own cheeks warm up a bit.

Oikawa hummed softly, looking back up at him. Slowly, a sleepy grin spread across his face. “Best setter in Miyagi?”

Iwaizumi snorted, “That’s really all you got from that?”

The pair carefully shifted into a more comfortable sleeping position. The ice pack was discarded as they laid down, Oikawa hugging Iwaizumi to his chest and Iwaizumi letting his arms lazily wrap around Oikawa’s waist. Iwaizumi started to feel himself drift, but not before a soft kiss was placed on his forehead. 

“Love you, Hajime.”

“... love you too.”


End file.
